Chapter 9
Chapter 9 is called "The Devil Girl". Cover Volume : 2 Pg .: 7 The Straw Hats and Animals: Zoro is on the back of a cow while he cleans his katana, and Luffy is hanging from a tree. Short Summary Nami tries to team up with Luffy as the Buggy Pirates try to find the map she stole, but they cannot so Buggy blows up one of them. Nami takes Luffy into a house and she explains him the situation and who Buggy is. Luffy then asks her if she wants to join his crew and she says no and after Luffy explains her why his Straw Hat is a treasure, then Nami says that the thing she hates most are pirates. They leave the house and go to search for Buggy, but Nami tricks Luffy and ties him up with a rope and brings him to Buggy in exchange. Long Summary Nami invites Luffy to join her, claiming to be a thief who steals from pirates. Nami asks Luffy what is important about his hat that made him mad when Buggy's crew touched it. Elsewhere, Buggy is dealing with one of his crew members after Nami got away. Buggy mishears him, thinking that he said something about his nose being strange. The man is raised into the air via Buggy's Devil Fruit powers; Buggy orders the rest of the crew to put a cannon to the man and fire. With the man killed by cannon fire, Buggy orders everyone to search the town for the thief and any treasure to be found. Nami is explaining to Luffy in a house elsewhere who Buggy is and why the town is empty. She warns Luffy that Buggy is fond of using his cannon and that he once destroyed a whole town because a boy made fun of his nose. Nami gets fed up with Luffy's short attention span and tendency to ignore her. Nami reveals her quest to buy a village. She begins to talk about her plan she has for the Grand Line map she stole; she will go there and steal from all the famous pirates there. Nami confirms she is a navigator and Luffy is excited about her joining in his adventure; however, when he tells her he is a pirate, she changes her mind. Nami still does not understand the deal with Luffy's straw hat. Just as Nami has decided to quit, she suddenly has an idea. She agrees to join him if he comes with her to see Buggy. However, she takes some rope with her and as they approach his hideout, Nami ties Luffy up with it. Buggy is telling off his crew who believe they are about to be killed for not being able to find the thief who stole their map. Just then Nami and Luffy enter the scene, to Buggy's surprise. Nami hands over Luffy and decides to pretend to join Buggy's crew, handing over the map she stole. Elsewhere, Zoro arrives after being taken to the island where Buggy is. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Buggy is revealed to possess a Devil Fruit ability. *Nami is saving up money to buy a village. *Nami hates pirates. *Luffy ends up being tricked by Nami and handed to Buggy. *Zoro is now on the same island after he and Luffy got separated. *Buggy's clown-like nose is real and he hates people commenting about it. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 5 (p.2-21) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 9 de:Mashō no Onna it:Capitolo 9